


Flicker

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, Episode: s06e04 Ka Papahana Holo Pono (Best Laid Plans), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: Missing scene from S06E04
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Flicker

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Danny struggles to track the voice, anesthesia clinging to his mind and slowing his reaction. “Looks like you’re alright,” the laughing voice says.   
Steve, his brain supplies, now with the whole “being awake” program.

Danny smacks his lips in response - not as online as he thought.

“Right,” says Steve. “Grover brought eggplant parm. We caught a case so I can’t stay.” He pats Danny’s hand a bit, watching his eyes flutter in an attempt to stay open. “Hang in there partner, you’re doing a good thing here.”

Danny slips back into sleep, feeling content.


End file.
